


Keep Your Eyes Closed

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basilisks, Blind During Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bunker Sex, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Not season specific, POV Sam Winchester, Passion, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Humor, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn w/Plot, Comfort!Dean,Power Bottom!Dean, Top!Sam,(Yes, I said Top!Sam. Dean has his reasons.)Incest, Fluff, Humor, Sam's POVWORDS: 1464SUMMARY:  (Post S12 - Not Specific)The brothers fought a hybrid basilisk. Sam got injured on the hunt. His eyes are burned by venom, but he'll be okay. Just needs ointment placed in his eyes and on his eyelids. Dean's good at taking care of Sammy. Dean decides he wants to take care of Sam in a whole new way as a surprise. Dean doesn't expect the affect it will have on himself. Sam never thought being temporarily blind would lead to such wonderful discoveries. (Yes, this story is TOP!SAM. Just making that clear.)~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Keep Your Eyes Closed

[Sam's POV]

  
I'm naked in bed with my brother. He told me to get undressed and relax so he can take care of my eyes.

I was attacked by a basilisk hybrid. Dean and I knew what we were hunting. We each had a silver knife dipped in weasel blood. I knew not to look into his eyes when he shifted. It didn't stop him from spraying venom into my eyes. Luckily Dean was able to kill him before he could jump me.

The pain was unbelievable. Dean literally dragged me to a faucet to pour water on my face. We both thought I would be blind.

The emergency room doctor treated me right away. Luckily, I had my eyes closed. The venom burned my eyelids. My eyes are bloodshot and my vision is a bit blurry, but the doctor thinks they will heal up okay. My vision should return to normal in a week or so.

Dean has the ointment the doctor prescribed to put into my eyes and on my eyelids. It's freaky having ointment in my eyes, but so was having venom spewed at me.

"Okay, sit still. I don't want to poke your eye out." Dean sits in front of me as he uses his clean finger to wipe a small line of ointment against my eyeball. I close my eye right after. He does the same to my other eyeball. He then gently wipes some ointment over my eyelids and around my eye sockets. "Keep your eyes closed and let that medicine work."

"I will." I'm on my back resting comfortably.

I feel Dean kiss my neck. I smile. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax and don't open your eyes."

I smell something nice. I feel Dean move his hands over my chest and shoulders. "Mmmm." I smile as Dean rubs scented oil over my shoulders and arms. It's so relaxing. He rubs my chest and torso. His lips kiss my shoulders, collarbone, chest. He licks at my nipple, flicks it with his tongue. I grip his hair. "Dean."

"Keep em' closed."

He suck my nipple and my whole body reacts. I want so badly to watch him, but I don't. I just enjoy his perfect torments. He teases both nipples as I arch my back. His hand holds my hard cock and I almost freak out. I opened my eyes a bit and closed them right away. Everything was a blur. The ointment makes it impossible to see anything.

"You okay?" He slowly strokes my hard cock.

I moan at how good it feels. "Wasn't expecting your hand on my dick. Warn a guy next time." I smile.

That's when I feel him stroke me a little faster. "Mmm. Dean." His lips are on mine and we kiss. His kisses are so deep and forceful. I give him my tongue and he sucks on it.

His oil slick fingers move down my cock to my balls. I open my legs expecting him to finger my hole. Instead he lays on top of me. His kisses move over my jaw and he starts sucking at my earlobe.

"Fuck Dean." I hold him as he grinds against me. He licks and nips at my throat.

"Sammy. Hold still." He kisses me and sits up.

"Okay."

We're both panting. I'm wanting to open my eyes. I suddenly feel my brother's tight hole sliding down my hard cock. "Oh fuck!" What is he doing?!

"Keep your eyes closed." His voice sounds strained. His hands are splayed out over my chest. He rises up and goes back down. "You like this?"

Is he serious? "I just.. I.. I can't right now." My head is spinning.

His lips are on mine. "Can't what?"

I reach and feel Dean's ass with both of my hands. My cock is deep inside him. "I can't think.. breathe.. open my eyes." This feels better than I ever imagined.

He's sitting up I guess. I reach up to touch his face with my right hand. He takes my hand and places it on his cheek. I move my fingers over his face. He opens his mouth and sucks on my index finger. His soft wet tongue moves over the pad of my finger as his body rides my cock. I bite my bottom lip and grip the covers with my left hand.

His lips come off my finger with a pop. He pants, "I never thought this could feel so good." His hand move over the side of my face and through my hair.

I'm feeling everything. The way he moves his body. His gentle touches here and there. The way he holds my body for leverage when he wants more. I really love feeling his lips on my neck and the side of my face. I can feel his heavy breathing against my flesh as he works his hips.

My hands can't stay in one place. With my eyes closed, I'm touching him everywhere. His back, shoulders and arms. His neck and hair as he kisses me. His ass cheeks when he's moving fast and it feels like I might go over the edge, but he stops right before, as if he knows.

He places my hand on his hard cock. I touch it with my eyes closed. He's very hard and slick. I move my fingers over his dick touching it, not jerking him off. My fingers map out the veins and the crown of his erection. I finger the wet slit and hear him grunt and then sigh.

He starts moving again on my cock. He's so tight and it feels incredible. I had no idea how perfect this could be.

"That's it Sammy. Cum for me." He leans forward while I'm still holding his cock. I let go of his dick as he moves his hips in quick motions. It's like he's chasing his own release. I'm holding him in my arms.

"Dean!" It's all I'm able to get out before this wave of euphoria consumes me. My whole body swallows him up as my orgasm overwhelms me.

I'm still trembling as Dean manages to go over the edge while trapped within my arms. I kiss his shoulder and neck. My voice is a bit shakey as I quietly tell him, "I love you."

He's not moving except the slight shakes I feel his body make. His chest is still against mine. My cock has slid from his body. I admit to myself that I want to go back. If I could only go back a few precious minutes and relive what we just shared.

He sniffles and kisses my neck. He holds me and I never want to move again. "Sam, I had no idea." He lifts himself up and I feel him touching my hair.

I finally open my eyes. His face isn't perfectly clear, but I can see the tears. He's beautiful. I start to tear up.

"No you don't. You'll wash out that medicine." He kisses my forehead. "We should go shower."

I pull him down and roll on top of him. "I'd rather shower you with kisses."

He moves my hair from my face. He smiles at me. "That was the most.." I watch his expression of love and he can't get the words out. Instead he places his hand over his face and tries to hide his tears.

I kiss him behind his ear. "I felt it too. Even blind I felt how deeply and passionately you love me. The same way I love you."

He nods and we kiss for a while. Oh, his lips should be registered as lethal weapons. Fuck, my lips are puffy and sore, but I don't care. Dean wants to die by bacon, let me die by this. His lips on mine.

He sits up and looks wrecked. Damn he's even more sexy after he's been fucked stupid.

I'm completely out of breath and pleasantly sated.

Dean gets up and looks at me. "Come on. Shower time."

I have a post-sex stretch across his bed. "I haven't showered you with kisses yet."

Dean gives me a strange look. "Sammy, my ass is feeling icky right now. Remember, I don't bottom."

"Oh." I quickly get up. "First time in forever I haven't had that problem." I shrug. I'm honestly not sorry.

"Come on." He walks toward the showers in front of me and I watch him walk. My vision's a bit blurry, but I swear I can see my cum dripping down his inner thigh. His bowed legs are adorable.

He doesn't look back at me. "Sammy!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Jeez." _"Hold your horses..."_ I snicker. _"...or my little mooses."_ I smile and shake my head. I can not believe I just thought that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
